


Breathless

by Random_writings



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_writings/pseuds/Random_writings
Summary: Wayhaught smut (ish). To breathless by imur as it is one of my favourite songs.This is my first wayhaught so please be nice!





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> This is very similar to my 'almost' which was a supercorp. There are actually quite a few parallels between wayhaught and supercorp. I’m not 100% happy with how this turned out but baby steps I guess...
> 
> Happy reading!! xxxx

_Its been a while since I felt this way_

It all began with a chaste peck on the lips whilst watching a film on the sofa, which had somehow become a slow, soft lazy kiss, which had somehow ended up with hands running through tousled hair, breathless kisses, teeth clashing, tongues colliding in a constant battle for leadership, Nicole’s hands down Waverly’s jumper, feeling her as though it was the first time, despite having memorised every inch of her body like a map countless times before, like a sacred ritual of love.

 

_Those eyes are greener than the trees that give me oxygen to breathe Yet leave me breathless_

They parted momentarily, catching their breath, Their eyes found each other’s. Rich, complex, swirling hues of chestnut brown. Like smooth coffee- sunlit mornings, inhaling the aromatic scent, the perfect combination of sweetness and darkness. Strangely like brown sugar. Like the sky after a storm.They melted into endless gold rings, yet were more precious than any metal. Like dark chocolate- a guilty pleasure after a long day, a perfect balance of richness and sweetness.

A lustful and predatorial smile slowly spread on Nicole’s face as she began to push Waverly onto her back until she was lying down on the sofa, and positioned herself so she was straddling her waist. Waverly let her eyebrow cock up and gave Nicole a challenging look.

“Why Sheriff Haught, don’t start something you can’t finish”

“Well Miss Earp, how about you stop talking before I make you”

Whatever remark Waverly was about to make was cut short by Nicole leaning forward and trailing kisses down her neck until she reached the neckline of her jumper. Nicole looked up, silently asking for permission, which was granted by way of her slipping the jumper over her head, and discarding it on the floor.

“I’m going to show you how much you mean to me” Nicole husked, her eyes darkened with lust.

 

_My blood is pumping heart is thumping, is this all a dream?_

A slow trail of kisses went down her neck, sucking at her pulse point for a short moment, before continuing her torturous pilgrimage lower and lower down her body. Waverly tugged at the hem of Nicole’s top, removing it and throwing it somewhere on the floor to pick up later. Their jeans and underwear followed. Drunk in love. Slowly becoming intoxicated off their love for each other, the insatiable desire for more, for each other.

Meanwhile, Nicole was slowly making her way down lower and lower with her kisses, until she reached Waverly’s stomach. Nicole was truly worshiping every inch of bare skin she came in contact with. She moved her mouth to her inner thigh, biting greedily at the soft skin she found, which elicited a series of whimpers. In a change of heart she snaked her way back up Waverly’s body, prompting her to release a disappointed whine. Her heart was racing, she was breathless, she was craving contact in any form from Nicole. She pulled her in for a searing kiss, hands following the trail her mouth had just made, appreciating every spot on Waverly’s body.

‘So beautiful… So strong… You’re my Waverly” was what she said between each kiss. 

Nicole inhaled the heady scent that was uniquely Waverly's. It was sweet, yet had a rich complexity to it. It reminded her of _home,_ and  _love_ , and always seemed to leave her breathless. 

 


End file.
